This Love's Like a Star
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Loke had been a "fallen star" once. For Lucy, he would fall from the heavens again. LoLu Week Day 5: Romance


_A/N: I wrote this for LoLu Week, which runs from August 11 to 17th. Please drop in and see all the pretty fanart and fanfics._

**lolu-week. deviantart com  
loluweek. tumblr com**

_It's a songfic... sorta. More like when I heard "Take My Hand" by JRA for the first time, a series of LoLu scenes popped into my head. This story doesn't exactly follow the lyrics, but... well, he's an awesome singer!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or JRA. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not famous._

_"Take My Hand" is the property of JR Aquino. He's not mainstream or anything, but you can find him on YouTube under the name JRAquinomusic. Go check him out. He's cute! The video for the song that inspired me is here: __**youtu. be/Mh2LlLfxO4A**_

**Day 5: Romance**

* * *

**This Love's Like a Star**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

He heard her call for him, and although he was in the midst of flirtatiously complimenting Mama Pisces' new revealing outfit—and getting kicked in the shins by her son—he came as fast as he could. He might enjoy some harmless flirting from time to time, but the woman who truly stole the heart of the Lion was his beloved master, Lucy Heartfilia.

When he arrived in the Human World, the joy he felt at seeing her had to be put aside. A battle was already waging, and Lucy had been dropped to her knees, coughing from some injury, blood dripping down her arm, her blouse torn, bloodstained, and filthy. She had a bruise on her cheek that Loke wanted to kiss, but now was the time to fulfill his duty to her and be her knight.

"Leave this guy to me," Loke said, holding up his fist and grabbing his wrist as he powered up his Regulus Ring.

"You should know me better than that, Loke." Despite her injuries and obvious pain, Lucy stood up. "I fight alongside my Spirits."

He smiled warmly to her. She never ceased to amaze him, so fierce although Celestial Spirit mages were often seen as being physically weak, and so stubbornly independent. It was what he loved about her.

Their teamwork was flawless. He blinded the enemy, she came in with her whip to restrain him, and Loke finished the fight with Regulus Impact. When it was over, Lucy cheered and gave him a high-five.

Heh! How cute!

He would have preferred a hug, but he slapped her hand instead and told her she fought beautifully. Because he knew that if he just told her he thought she was beautiful, she'd get angry.

It was...strange. He was used to fighting battles alone. To fight alongside someone was a unique experience. It wasn't that he got annoyed at her insistence on fighting with him, even if that meant he had to hold back just enough to not hit her with his attacks. Instead, it was just an unfamiliar feeling. Rather than simply being used as a tool, he was treated as a partner.

Teamwork! Nakama! Spirits were not used to these things.

He had enjoyed teaming up with the Fairy Tail mages when he posed as a human. He never joined a team because he wanted the freedom to work with anyone willing to put up with him. Usually, that was Gray and Cana. Cana liked having him flirt with her, although she solidly turned him down every time. Gray admired his graceful fighting style, and Loke didn't mind the stripper. There were weirder people in the Spirit World!

Now, he realized he had something to fight for, too. Lucy!

Before meeting her, he had no expectations with his life other than being called out away from his time in the Spirit World, being used and often abused by people like Karen Lilica. Even when he tried out romance, dating as many women as he could in his short time on Earthland, they were empty relationships, girls who came because they wanted the prestige of having a handsome boyfriend, but left when he refused to settle down, or even just have sex with them. None touched his heart, so he didn't want to touch back, not intimately at least. He felt unsatisfied with all of them. He was running in circles, searching for something, but he never knew what was missing.

Then he met Lucy! She saved him. She showed him that a Celestial Spirit mage could love her Spirits, and they could love her back. It was...bizarre! He had never seen a mage like her before. He had never experienced such close bonds with his key owner as what he saw between Lucy and her Spirits...no...her _friends!_

Quickly, the admiration changed and grew. She made him believe that love could exist, that humans were more than short-lived creatures who treated him and his fellow Spirits like tools to be used, traded, and sold...like slaves! Humans could be caring, loving, gentle, and they could be friends with Spirits.

Maybe more than friends.

But that was part of the problem. She was a human, he was a Spirit. That wall which separated their dimensions posed an impossible barrier. They could never be more than friends.

He could only watch her, as a star watches the world from afar. He used to hate the idea of a star falling from the sky. Once fallen, it could never return. Yet she had placed him, a _fallen star_, back in the heavens, and because of their unique bond, he could _fall from the sky_ as many times as he wanted, opening his gate without her, visiting her and the friends he made in Fairy Tail any time he wanted.

She did more than save him.

She freed from from the shackles of the Spirit World.

He helped her take in the bandits, she got her money, and he realized she had gone on this mission alone. "I couldn't afford to have Natsu use up my rent money by destroying everything," was her excuse. "Hey, do you want ramen?"

Ramen...just like that night when he hugged her, told her he was dying, but then lied to her saying he was just making it up to get her sympathy. He always wanted to be honest with her. He sensed the innocence within her soul, something that made people want to trust her and love her. However, Loke hated burdening women. Especially since his stubbornness led to Karen Lilica's death, he never wanted to see a woman angry or sad because of him.

Tonight, he saw something else. Lucy was barely eating. She kept brushing against his arm, although he was sure she had enough room to eat. When the meal was done, he walked her back to the hotel. He entered with her, just to tease her.

"It's not safe to stay in a place like this alone. As your knight, I should guard over you."

He expected a slap on the face, rolling her eyes, maybe a grumpy insistence that he return home.

Instead, she said, "Then stay, if you want."

That...was different. Totally unexpected, and it confused him. "Lucy?"

"But I only have one bed."

"It's fine. I don't really need to sleep." He hoped she wouldn't use that as an excuse to send him away. Even if it was just watching her snoring, he wanted to be near her.

She reached forward and touched his arm, blushing brightly. "I wasn't thinking about doing much sleeping myself."

Loke's heart pounded faster. Was she...seducing him? Badly, yes, but...was she trying to entice him?

Lucy let out a sigh and turned her head away. "Sorry. That was probably too much. How could I let myself fall for one of my own Spirits? It's...wrong!"

For a minute, he was certain he misheard her. Lucy...had fallen for him?

"Even if it's taboo..." He took her cheek and softly pulled her face back to him. "...it's not the first time I've defied the Spirit World. For you, I'd fall from the sky all over again, because I found the true heavens are right here, in your eyes."

She gasped softly, then looked away. "That's a horrible pickup line."

"I think trying to _pick you up_ is a moot point now," he smirked.

"You'll just flirt with someone new tomorrow," she insisted stubbornly.

"Being a flirt is a trait of Leo," he told her, and her eyes pained to hear him admit that. "So is loyalty, fidelity, and the desire for a long-term relationship. Those are also traits of Leo. What can I say? I'm a complex man." He leaned over and gave her a long, gentle kiss. "For you, I'd put aside the flirting feline and instead be the loyal Lion. If you want me..." He held his fingers out to her. "...take my hand."

She glanced to those fingers, then up to his eyes, staring with quivering lips. Slowly, her trembling fingers met his. He grasped her and pulled her toward the bed. She followed, gaining assurance with each step. He saw that this time, her orders would be silent, and their battle was not with enemies, but taboos.

It was time to break down that wall.

* * *

She was nothing less than amazing, a dream come true. She responded to every touch with sensitivity and passion. Her body glistened with sweat as her throat went coarse from gasps and moans. Loke watched her blushing face that she tried to hide. She had even asked for all the lights to be turned off, hoping he would not see her losing control, claiming it was too embarrassing. Little did Lucy know that a Lion saw better at night. The faces she made enthralled him. He almost wanted to laugh at times, her expressions were so cute!

As she began to lose her last edge of sanity, Lucy started to protest. She had never experienced utter loss of control like this, and she was starting to figure out that he could see her. At the least, she didn't want him to hear her screaming. She tried to cover her mouth, yet he held her hands, pinned them down gently to not hurt her, and continued thrusting her closer to that libidinal ledge.

As he watched her lose all restraints and go from gentle hums of pleasure to rather unlady-like growls of pure sexual instinct, he felt the lion within break free. He was glad now that it was dark. If Lucy didn't want Loke to see her face as she lost control, Loke definitely did not want to show Lucy that beast buried deep within him.

However, the echoing roar probably cued her in. He saw momentary fear in her eyes when he roared like that. It was natural, of course. Humans fear predators, and that was what he was, a lion, a beast.

Lucy saw glowing eyes in the dark. It reminded her that this was not merely a handsome man making love to her, but Leo the Lion, leader of the Ecliptic Zodiac Spirits. It was a little scary to hear the deep purr and see those animalistic eyes, but she knew she could trust him. Loke would never hurt her, no matter how he looked or sounded. She felt her heart yearning for more!

"M-more!" she gasped. "Don't...stop! Lokeeee!"

The growl deepened. "L-Lucy!"

The aggressiveness of the Lion drove such a thrilling spike of desire in her, it pushed Lucy over the edge. Her cries and his roars mixed as the Lion claimed his mate.

He nearly collapsed. Breathing heavily with passion, he swore his fidelity right there. "I will always love you, Lucy."

And by _always_, he truly meant it!

Outside, the stars twinkled as if to bless the union of Heaven and Earth, Spirit and Human, Man and Woman, Lion and Master.


End file.
